Naruto no Rockman
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto has been given a new power... will he be able to handle it? a multi megaman cross with Naruto


Naruto no Rockman

this is a prototype story... if it get enough reviews and or votes I will do this story along with the others ones, also I will be doing Moonlight Fox so don't worry, I am working on it, also I will be changing that story to an M since I WILL be making lemons, and a LOT of lemonade with em XD... if you don't get the joke you can, my good sirs and ladies, go to hell XD, for information purposes thi will be a multi megaman crossover, meaning that ALL Megaman games will be included… meaning that you will have to do some research in case you missed something, the cut-off game is Megaman (Series X) up to Starforce 3, including and not limited to battle network, ZX, ZX Advent and my personal favorite Megaman Zero (cause Zero is awesome)

Chapter 1: A hero's resurrection

Naruto woke up with sweat on his dreams... it was the same one

-CIEL!- a voice shouted

-Zero! Please come back- a voice said... Naruto's POV changed as he saw the girl, she was a beautiful girl... she looked a bit childish, she had deep blue eyes and a long blond hair tied in a pony tail, she was wearing something out of a high tech fantasy world

then he saw the image of a young girl she had the same feel as the first one... the one called Praire

She had blue eyes as blue as the sea... and blond hair in a pink outfit, she looked docile, Naruto's first impulse was to protect her... she looked so defenseless...

-Vent... Aile... Model X... Model Z... please... don't die- she yelled as tears trailed down her beautiful face

An explosion was seen as then Naruto woke up

-Just what the hell was this about?- Naruto said

He woke up as Kakashi had told him to take a rest after the fiasco with the delivery he had to do with Jiraiya turned sour when his employee wanted to suck Naruto's demon, since he was working with the Akatsuki... he got 2 strange items given to him by the villagers, they where grateful for them for saving them from the rule of that shadowy merchant since he was bleeding the village dry

**Flashback**

-Don't worry, we will not leave you without something for you- the leader said as she handed him a strange looking amulet... it was cool looking as it looked like there where faces on them

-What is this?- Naruto asked

-they where suppose to be the deities of the world long gone... the guardians where long gone... but their stories still live on- the elder said

-The blue protector, guardian of the souls, and the red one... the ones who relinquishes his life for his friends, guardian of friendship- the old lady said

-Wow! They sound amassing!- Naruto said

-They were... they had such power that current shinobi pale in comparison... they where powerful, like God himself- the old lady said as she cackled

Naruto took it and put it as a bracelet... that is when his strange dreams begun, the ones with the futuristic looking people... in a world of technology so beyond them it sounds impossible to accept in current times

-Must be all that ramen I ate last night... urgg... but I can't stop, ramen is soooo goood- Naruto said

Naruto looked at the bracelet... -Why do I think this is all your fault?- Naruto said as the bracelet had a sweat-drop

Naruto begun to go to the shower... took a bath and brushed his teeth and left to train

Naruto diligently trained until he couldn't feel his legs, he had trained for hours at end, it was nearly 7pm, he had woken up and 8am, left his apartment at 8:30am

-Damn, this is still not enough, I have to catch up to Sasuke, and save him- Naruto said to himself as he finally collapsed under his own weight

-_Damn it... is it really that much a difference to have a kekkei genkai or not? Can I really hope to save him from the darkness he has fallen?_- Naruto thought to himself

-_I don't think so... but if you keep thinking like that... you already admitted defeat_- a voice said

Naruto looked around... and found no one

-_Kyuubi? Was that you, you damn fox?-_ Naruto asked

-_**it was not I you impudent human**_- Kyuubi said as he was bored of this –_** I haven not heard anything nor have I spoken with you, frankly I just keep you safe... until I can finally break free**_- Kyuubi added

-_I am afraid we can't let you do that_- said a voice, this time, was heard by the fox

-_** Who is there? Show yourself so I may delight myself in destroying you**_- the fox said

-_Who I am is not important... what I will do to you if you try to harm the young boy will_- the voice said

-_**Show yourself!**_- Kyuubi said in a roar

a light hit kyuubi... a blue light... then a red light... and hit him both hard and hard

-_** YOU... I heard of you... beings immemorial... feared by demons and gods...**_ _** you shouldn't be here... you should been dead along with that bastard of a human... the one that set the foundation for us demons to exist...**_- Kyuubi smirked...

-_That maybe... but we are here once more... and this time... we are at full power... no more memory loss... no wondering about... we are whole again... and we are here to protect this world from the crazy human's... the one that received W's blood... and to protect the person who inherited the DNA of Ciel...-_

the blue one said

-_and has the heart of a self-sacrificing hero, a noble soul... like his ancestors did_- the red one said

-Can someone PLEASE fill me in on what the FUCK IS GOING ON!- Naruto mentally shouted

-_Though he COULD use some manners- _ the blue one added

-_Agreed_- the red one quipped

-_**So true**_- the demon added

-no way! Even you?- Naruto said then shoock his head in realization... -wait... who are you two?-

-_the time for you to know will come soon enough... until then grow stronger... we will be close to you to help you when the time is right... until then we will provide cover for you if the fox tries to overwhelm your body with his chakra... we will protect you_- said the blue one

-_Until then, rely in you friends, and in your own strength_- the red one said as the lights vanished

-WHO ARE YOU!- Naruto yelled

-Naruto?- a voice said

Naruto jerked awake, -what's wrong? You spaced out for a while back there- Naruto turned around

-EH? Sakura-chan? What's going on?- Naruto asked

-we were on our way to see Lady Tsunade… honestly where you paying any attention?- Sakura said in an annoyed tone

-Eh? What's wrong?- Naruto asked

-did you hear anything I said? Is really worrisome… something about an archeological dig- Sakura said

-The kages from around and most ninja's felt a disturbance…. Some evil power… or so they say- Sakura said

Naruto nooded… something like this will without a doubt attract him… Itachi, and by capturing him… he could finally get him… Sasuke

-Lets go- Naruto said

Unkwon to them his bracelet begun glowing a warm light

-_the boy has something he wishes to rescue from darkness- _ blue said

-_but that boy of darkness does not wish to be saved, to quip, he had __**his**__ DNA… making him dangerously unstable, emotionally and psychologically_- red said

-_you have to get all your previous lives memories if we are to succeed and download it into the boy, he will need all of our collective strength if we are to win-_ blue said

-_will you pull your parallel selves as well?_- red asked

-_indeed… I get the feeling you will too, are you not?_- Blue said

-_of course, we need all the help we can muster after all… __**HE **__is coming back we must do all to stop his second coming, it will spell doom… specially if that old model where to be unburied_- red said

The mussing came to a stop as they heard Tsunade's report… their worst fears have been confirmed, a OOPart has been found

-_our awakening was too late… it appears… model W has been resurrected… and with it… it will beacon his return…_- Blue said as Red cursed

-_We must make the blond useful for this battle, this is beyond his physical world… I will commence transmigration of consciousness and become once again Model X_- Blue said

-_I will assist and become once more Model Z_- Said red

-_I will call the consciousness of the Megaman… we will need them all_- Model X said

-_And I of the reptloid named Zero, my predecessor, and of Omega… their strength will come in handy_- Model Z said

-Naruto, you and Sakura will prepare to investigate the mine where the OOPart was found, both of you will leave tomorrow at first light that is all- Tsunade said

Naruto groaned, but it meant he will have some extra sleep, he decided to go with the flow and went to his home, he needed the rest, he thought he was taking a bit too much of Shikamaru's book

-Man, this blows… but I would like to dream about that pretty girl… the blond girl called Ciel… she looked… so…nice- Naruto said as he yawned… he fell asleep due to the influence of his bracelet

_**R.O.C.K SYSTEM ONLINE….**_

_**REBIRTH OF CRYSTALISED KNOWLEDGE SYSTEM**_

_**PREPARE FOR CONCIOUSNESS AND ABILITY DOWNLOAD…**_

_**ESTIMATED TIME… 8HRS**_

_**BEGIN DOWNLOAD…**_

Naruto tossed and turned as he experienced all of the accumulated fighting experience from the previous and parallel megaman… of course he did not know this but his mind was training his boy to up his reflexes and overall stats in order to boost him, he was strong… but he needed more strength… all the previous Megaman only had won due to the power of lady luck, and because of their bonds

Images of weapons, attacks, abilities plagued Naruto's dreams

Naruto saw a strange being fusing with a young boy creating a third person... a hero... thought misunderstood, at first the boy was apathetic but little by little begun taking the role of a hero, then a man-machine like person, in a world thrown in disarray. The next was a solitary person dressed in ared light armor, his memory gone… woken up from a deep sleep, he had blond hair… he was Zero… the reptloid of legends… or so they thought… he was in fact a backup copy… a failure imitation, the original one had become corrupted by the years and turned into Omega, Naruto saw how also Zero's long friend with X, the blue reptloid, X had also degenerated and saw that every reptloid outside his city be destroyed, however a part of him lived on as a cyber elf and managed to make copy Zero regain his copies memories and thus take the mantle as the original Zero, by killing copy X, the replica of Megaman X that doctor Ciel had made in hopes of protecting humanity, it went berserk due to his own humanity, the original Megaman X however had died many years ago, however his soul had not and thus aided Zero on destroying the fake X, Naruto saw their weapons, movements and his mind trained his body as he sleep… he felt a tingling sensation of his muscles being destroyed and regenerating at a fast pace, his healing factor was pushed to the outmost levels of stress due to the constant and rapid regeneration of tissue and mass

Naruto then opened his eyes… he felt his body has been stabbed by multiple senbon, he felt he had fought Haku all over… however the pain subsided… it was still night… and he had those strange dreams once more

-Damn it… what the hell is going on?- Naruto said as he felt like a pin cushion

Slowly he begun to move to the kitchen and fix himself some instant ramen, he waited the 3 minutes and begun to wolf down his food

He then noticed something… his bracelet had begun to change… the dull grey coloring on the face figures begun to gain color, one was turning blue and the other red

Naruto thought it was weird but thought it must be a feature of the bracelet… he was right… but not in the way he though he was

-Damn it, I need to go and meet Sakura and Sai... they said there was 2 more people to come with us, I wonder who they are- Naruto said as he got dressed and left to meet his new temporary team...

Naruto walked his way to the North-east entrance and found his temporal teammates, it was Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga

-Hey... Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! I guess we are teammates eh?- Naruto said as he greeted them

-It looks that way... just... don't do what you did the last mission we went to- Ino said

-No promises- Naruto said

-Eh? What did he do in his last mission with you Ino-san?- Sai asked

-He used henge and tried to play the role of the princess of Noodle country... but his way to play the princess in order to get her hitched was to act slutty and junk- Ino said as she shivered at the memory

-Well excuuuuse me for trying to complete the mission princess- Naruto said in a mocking tone

-Anyways we have to get going we are expected to arrive a little after noon- Sakura said

-well then let's hurry...- Naruto said

_-Just my luck... I am stuck as the only male in a group of woman who could be having their period and taking out some frustration on me-_ Naruto thought

They dashed for a few hours, the digging site was kinda odd, Naruto felt something... a wrongness

The foreman introduced himself -hey there, The same is Kenji Nashiro... pleased to meetcha- said the foreman

-Uzumaki Naruto!- the blond said

-Yamanaka Ino- -Haruno Sakura- -Hyuuga Hinata- the girls introduced themselves

the foreman stopped by Naruto and nudged him with his elbow -you are really lucky to have 3 beautiful girls for yourself there... I envy you- the foreman said with a grin

Naruto raised his eyebrow in annoyance

they entered into the excavation site...

-as I said before... many of my workers keep disappearing on me... and we seen a few orbs of lights... and then a bright red light... but we have no idea what is doing this... and when we send someone they never come back- said Kenji

-so you want us to investigate in case is something only a shinobi could tackle... okay I get it- Sakura said as Naruto shivered in fright...

-aww come on! You know ghosts don't exists- Sakura said

-oh yeah? Remember what happened when we where on a mission with Neji... what happened with the armors?- Naruto said

-you had a kagebunshin that you forgot- Sakura dismissed it

-I get the memories of ALL of them... that armor was not in use by one of mine- Naruto said

-scary cat- Sakura said

-FINE! Let's go in... but if I am taken I am gonna haunt your ass- Naruto said

they walked as they investigated... his bracelet then begun to beep... however the beeping was in an ultra high frequency so none of them could hear it

Naruto looked worried...

-_Why do I feel this dread on me... something far worse than tat stupid fox of mine_?- Naruto thought as he got separated from his teammates

Naruto then came back to his senses -EH? Where the hell am I?- Naruto shouted

-Sakura! Hinata! Ino!- Naruto shouted but to no vail

then... suddendly he was surrounded by what appeared to be... corpses?

-AH! ZOMBIES!- Naruto shouted as he took his kunai and threw it at the zombies... but the zombies body ended being too hard for it

-wait... I heard something!- Naruto said as he threw another kunai at the "zombie"

ting, ding

-Those things... they are not human!- Naruto said as the realization hit him

-_What are this things!_- Naruto thought as he managed to avoid the attacks as he dashed to safety

-_**Damn it we will have to awake him soon than expected- **_ Blue cursed

-_**Allow me old friend...**_- red said as he powered up

*SHINE and other light effect sounds inserted here*

The room was covered in a bright light

-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!- Naruto shouted

-_**Are you Naruto Uzumaki?**_- a voice said

-Who wants to know!- he yelled

-_**you are the one... the chosen one by fate**_- the voice said

-SHOW YOURSELF!- Naruto yelled

A face figure appeared in front of him

-Gyah! What are you!- Naruto yelled

-_**I am the guardian with the will of fire... and a burning determination... I am the red megaman model Zero... or model Z for short**_- he said

-What do you want with me?- Naruto asked

-_**To awaken your birthright... and give you the tools to stop the madness that will plague the world**_- he said

-What do you mean!- Naruto yelled

-_**The enemies before you, they cannot be defeated by your power... and that of the beast inside of you**_- he said

-you know...- Naruto said

-_**yes... the beasts... they are powerful but they can't do any damage to this beings... chakra does not harm them... and physical attacks would prove worthless at best**_- he said

-then... what can I do?- Naruto asked Zero

-_**Tear away the bracelet... and yell MODEL Z R.O.C.K ON!**_- Zero said

-Whatever! I need to save my friends!- Naruto yelled as he pulled the red bracelet figurine...

_**R.O.C.K SYSTEM ONLINE….**_

REBIRTH OF CRYSTALISED KNOWLEDGE SYSTEM

-GYAHH!- Naruto yelled as he was enveloped by a firey red light

Sakura then dashed forward and so the strange metallic creatures and Naruto... being absorved into the red light

-NARUTO!- Sakura yelled

-NARUTO-KUN!- Hinata yelled

_**Model Z online!**_

Naruto then emerged from the light wearing a futuristic like armor... it was red and a small blue like triangle on the forehead

A white metal item appeared on his hands... and a bright green light shone from it

Naruto looked at himself

-W...what happened to me?- Naruto asked

-_**You are now megaman model Z... the red megaman**_- Red said

-_**Go... and use your abilities to protect your friends... the item you have... is the Z sword... on your H.U.D (that is Heads Up Display) information on the weapon and its properties**_- Zero said in his head

-_Target locked... enemies will appear in red and friendlies will appear on green... energy at 100 percent... enemies designated classification as Mavericks... Maverick's built is junk bots... difficulty of extermination 0 percent... eliminate at will_- read on the H.U.D

Naruto light the sword... and his eyes glowed... his H.U.D closed down... but it became transparent... however only he could what was going on inside... his hair became long and flowed in the wind

-Enemies in range... engaging opponents- Naruto said

-N...Naruto?- Hinata and Sakura said

-Sakura-chan... Hinata-chan... stand back... this enemies can't be harmed with any kind of attack you guys have- Naruto said

he then dashed forward roaring and started to slash the enemies

-_Warning! Enemy Maverick detected at 6 o clock_- the H.U.D warned him

Naruto then turned his sword backwards and gutted the enemy behind him

-_Large maverick signature detected..._- The H.U.D said

-Everyone! RUN AWAY!- Naruto yelled

The place begun to shake... and begun to crumble

-RUN!- Naruto yelled as the girls dashed out...

as they left the place went down

-where is Naruto?- Ino asked

-Naruto... Naruto was still inside- Sakura said

-N... No way- Ino mumbled

Chapter end

How did you like this story so far?

Vote and review!


End file.
